Mythological Rangers
by J.M.Black
Summary: Five new teens must come together to combat the evil forces of Zeus and Hera while somehow managing to deal with the troubles of high school. New rangers and veterns must combine to save humanity from being enslaved again.
1. Mythology Comes To Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. This is purely for fun and no profit is made from it. **

**1200 B.C., Ancient Greece**

Metis, Greek Titan of wisdom, smiled as her warriors gathered around her. The lightening rod containing Zeus and his minions was clutched tightly in her hand. "You have done well my warriors." She praised

"But we only captured Zeus," Hades stated looking confused. "I thought the goal was to destroy him."

"Ideally yes, but capturing him was a big accomplishment. Athens is finally safe thanks to you." Metis explained gently. "You should be proud of what you have achieved in so short a time period.

"So what's going to happen now?" Athena inquired.

"I am going to hide them from the world. I will take his prison along with the powers I bestowed upon you and I will put them where no one will find them."

Hermes looked up and asked, "What will happen to us once our powers are gone?"

"You will go back to your normal lives." Metis answered as she picked up the sacred urn.

"And what will happen to you?" Artemis asked dejectedly.

"I shall go into slumber and if Zeus should awake I will also. I will find new warriors to take up the mantel and fight him once again. It has been a pleasure working with you, May the wisdom be with you."

Metis opened the sacred urn and called forth the powers that she had placed in the teens years ago. It warmed her heart that her warriors were reluctant to give up their powers and leave the temple that had been their home. Their task was done though, and they needed to get on with their normal lives. Metis only wanted the best for her warriors. Once the urn was secure with the powers she took a hold of the rod and said her final goodbye as she disappeared to hide Zeus and the powers from the world.

**Present Day Crabapple Cove, CA**

Kenley rolled her eyes as her sister pounded on the bathroom door.

"Come on Kenley we're going to be late!" Kiara shouted through the door.

"The more you rush me the slower I'm going to go." Kenley warned before adding; "Besides it's just a dumb field trip to the museum. I can guarantee you that it will be as boring as it sounds."

"Just hurry!' Kiara snapped before stomping away.

Shaking her head and laughing slightly, Kenley got back to straightening her hair. It didn't take long to finish because her hair was only shoulder length and had different layers. Stepping back from the mirror, Kenley looked at her hair. She gently brushed her chocolate brown locks making sure that every hair was straight, smooth, and in place. Satisfied with her hair, she turned to the rest of her appearance. Kenley made sure her makeup was perfectly blended with her tan skin and that her eye shadow highlighted her sapphire blue eyes. Then she made sure that there was no dog hair on her low-rise blue jeans and navy blue v-neck top. Once she declared herself perfect, Kenley opened the door just as Kiara was about to bang on it again.

"Finally!" She sighed throwing her hands up.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm done." Kenley said grabbing her backpack.

They grabbed a quick breakfast as they said goodbye to their mom and headed out the door to Kenley's car. Even though they were both in the same grade Kiara was a year younger than her sister. She had skipped her freshman year due to high scores on the placement tests. Kenley didn't really mind having her sister in the same grade because they didn't hang out with the same people.

Kiara was a Goth, though she hated the label with a passion. She preferred to say that she just was independent and could think for herself. Kenley thought that her sister was a Goth. Kiara almost always wore black clothes, had her hair dyed black, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and shopped at Hot Topic. In her book that qualified as a Goth. Kiara classified her sister as a prep, though she knew Kenley didn't care about labels. Kenley was captain of the girls' swim team, manager of the boys' swim team, and one of the most popular girls in school. She also cared way too much about her appearance. Kiara jokingly referred to her sister as Barbie, even though Kenley was a brunette. They were so different and yet got along so well most of the time, they always had each other's backs.

As they pulled into the school parking lot, Kiara got out their permission slips. She was excited to see the new Greek Mythology exhibit at the Crabapple Cove museum. It came at a perfect time because they were reading Medea and other mythological stories in their junior English class. Kenley didn't care about the exhibit much and was only excited to get out of school for a little while. In her opinion museums were boring and smelt funny.

After Kiara handed in their permission slips the teacher, Ms. Benifield, cleared them to get on the buses. Kenley got onto the bus and went all the way to the back to sit with her friends while Kiara took a seat up front with her friends. When all of the students were on the bus and the rules had been given they were on their way to the museum. Kenley was more excited to be sitting next to her crush Ryder than actually going to the museum. Ryder was captain of the football team and the swim team, not to mention completely yummy. He had surfer blonde hair which he styled perfectly, vibrant blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, deliciously tall and muscled in all the right places. He was the All-American boy. During the bus ride, they mostly talked about the boys' swim season in the winter. Kenley was cleared to be a manager again and couldn't wait for practices to start.

"Are you going to swim this year Levi?" Kenley asked turning around to face Ryder's best friend. Levi was best described as tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark mahogany hair that fell to his shoulders, hunter green eyes, tan skin, and had a well muscled body from years of martial arts. His looks and quiet personality gave him an air of mystery that drove a lot of girls crazy.

"I don't think so. My dad's got me into martial arts." Levi answered with a small smile.

"Yeah that and the fact that you can't swim," Ryder added teasingly.

"If you want I can teach you." Kenley offered, trying to ease Levi's embarrassment.

"No thanks, I'm not a big fan of the water. I prefer the forests and hunting to a swimming pool." Levi said while still slightly blushing.

His embarrassment was short lived though, because they had arrived at the museum. Ms. Benifield guided everyone to the lobby of the museum and began to split everyone into groups of five. Since the exhibit was spread throughout the museum they would work in teams on the assignment to locate and identify all twelve major gods and goddesses as well as the symbols that each god or goddess represented. They were also supposed to identify the different Greek heroes and monsters.

"Now I want you all to take this assignment seriously." Ms. Benifield warned them. "Some of the questions on this worksheet will be on your test. I don't want any playing around either. If I see you guys horsing around I will make you sit on the bus for the rest of day and you will lose all credit for this class. Now when I call your names I want you to go to your group and get started."

Kenley crossed her fingers hoping that Ms. Benifield had grouped her with Ryder for the day. Her hopes were dashed though when she was placed with her sister, Levi, Blair, and Jeffery. Once the kids were grouped they were each given a section of the museum to look through. After twenty minutes they would move onto the next section and once they completed all eight sections they would be done. Their group was given section eight and so they moved to the very back of the museum.

The circular room had five statues stationed in between the pillars and a statue in the middle. They looked at each statue trying to figure out who the god or goddess was. The museum employees had taken the name tags down for the day so that the assignment wouldn't be too easy for them.

After a bit Kenley threw up her hands and exclaimed, "I don't even know why we need to know this crap anyway. Who cares about a bunch of fairytales made up by a bunch of dead people?"

"Actually a lot of movies and stories today find their beginnings in mythology." Blair said pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Kenley rolled her eyes, "I've been hailed by newspapers as the female Michael Phelps. Last I checked Olympic swimmers didn't need to know anything about mythology."

"Actually the Olympics began during this time period." Kiara said defending her friend.

"Whatever." Kenley sighed looking at one statue. "Who's this guy God of the Dorks? He's got a pitchfork for crying out loud."

"That's actually Poseidon, God of the Sea. And it's not a pitchfork, but a trident." Blair informed her.

Kenley nodded with a smile on her face. Any god to do with the water was good in her book.

"I always liked Hades." Kiara said staring at his statue. "He was the only god that was faithful to his wife."

"Yeah, but didn't he kidnap her?" Levi asked looking up at the statue.

"Well yeah, it's one if not the only story about him." Kiara answered. "He was also the most feared god. People thought he was evil, but he wasn't."

"I like Athena." Blair informed them stopping at her statue, "Can't get better than the Goddess of Wisdom and War."

Kiara laughed, "Plus it helps when you look like her."

Blair chuckled as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. She did look a little bit like the Greek Goddess. Her long hair was curly and dirty blonde; she had gray eyes, and was about the same height as the goddess.

"My favorite is Artemis." Levi said standing by her statue.

"Really? You do know she hated men right?" Jeffery asked.

Levi laughed, "Yeah I do know that. She allowed young boys to study at her temple though. I always liked that she was the Goddess of the Wild and the best hunter. She killed Orion when he was only a dot in the ocean."

"I remember that," Kenley said walking over. "Didn't her brother put her up to it?"

Levi nodded, "In one of the myths he did. The other she did it out of jealousy."

"And then we come to my favorite, Hermes." Jeffery said standing in front of the statue, "The Messenger God and God of Thieves!"

"That's because you're a klepto!" Kiara laughed.

"Well yeah, but I also liked the winged sandals. It would be awesome to fly." Jeff answered with a smile as he ran a hand through his shaggy red hair. His brown eyes had a mischievous glint in them as he looked at Hermes. He liked to think that he was built like the god. Jeff was agile, fast and small, which helped him when he needed to exit quickly because he did have a thing for stealing.

"Okay so we've identified everyone, except her." Kenley said pointing to the statue in the middle.

They all gathered around the statue in the center of the room and stared at it. She didn't look like any Greek God that they had studied so far. In the one hand she had a decorative glass urn and in the other she carried what appeared to be a lightening blot. Blair was circling the statue when the answer came to her.

"It's Metis, the Greek Titan of Wisdom." Blair informed the group, "Though why she's here I don't know. According to mythology Zeus led the revolt against the titans and sent them all to Tartarus."

"If she's the Titan of Wisdom then why does she have a lightening blot in her hand?" Levi asked.

"I have no idea." Blair confessed with a frown. She didn't like not knowing something.

Kenley was staring at the urn and gently rubbed the dust off so that she could see the pictures. "Hey guys! This urn has writing on it. It looks like some kind of poem or something."

_We call upon the ancient Power_

_To deliver us in the darkest hour_

_From an ancient foe_

_An evil the world can never know_

_Give us the call_

_We want the call_

Just as she finished reading the poem out loud, there was a breaking sound. They all looked at Jeff who had just touched the lightening blot and sent it crashing to the ground. The glass bolt shattered and the room was suddenly engulfed in a dark storm cloud as thunder and lightening sounded within the room. Levi and Kiara entered fighting stance while Jeff, Kenley, and Blair looked around in shock. An evil laughter sounded throughout the room before it and the storm cloud disappeared completely. Levi and Kiara straightened just in time to receive punches to the stomach. Kiara doubled over trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see everyone around her doubled over and glowing!

"Kenley, you're glowing blue!" She gasped to her sister.

Kenley straightened and looked at herself. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Which one of you broke Zeus's prison?" A booming voice asked.

**AN: I have been working on this story for about six years and could never get it right until now. Please review as always and tell me what you think of it. I've tried my hardest to make it a unique story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**


	2. Midnight Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything associated with them. This is purely for fun and no profit is made from it.**

* * *

All five teens jumped as the voice reverberated off of the walls. Kenley looked towards the sound of the voice and her jaw dropped. The statue in the middle of the room was no longer standing on a dais with a peaceful serene look on her face. Instead she was glaring at each of the teens with her arms crossed over her chest. Quickly Kenley shut her eyes and opened them again, hoping that she was just seeing things. The others were doing similar things hoping that they too were just seeing things. It was impossible for statues to come to life after all.

"Must I repeat myself?" Metis asked dashing the teens' hopes.

"I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming." Kiara muttered to herself.

Metis looked towards the warrior with black hair and gently shook her head, "I assure you, you are not dreaming."

Kiara's face blanched at being addressed by the statue and she swayed on the spot.

"Then it's a practical joke." Kenley supplied looking around for the hidden cameras. "The museum or someone is just screwing with us."

"This is no laughing matter!" Metis snapped looking at the five teens. "You have unleashed Zeus on a modern world. We have a very limited amount of time to get him back into his prison before he finds a strong hold and reigns down chaos on your world."

"Wait what?" Blair asked finally coming out of her surprised trance.

Sighing Metis answered, "When you broke the lightning rod you released Zeus and Hera from their prison and they were allowed to escape. Then the incantation was read aloud gifting you five with the powers of the Greek warriors."

"So we're warriors now?" Levi inquired with interest.

Just then the bell rang signaling that each group was to move onto the next section of the museum. Metis could hear others moving around and resumed her position on the dais as she told her warriors, "Act like nothing has happened, but I want you all to meet me here at midnight tonight so that I can fully explain what's going on."

"How are we supposed to get in?" Jeff asked picking up his backpack.

"The dark one will know. Now go!" She said resuming her position.

Everyone looked at Kiara and then back at the statue, gasping as they realized that the lightning rod had reformed in her hand and she was stationary once more. They all looked around at each other and then quickly went to the next section of the museum. Everyone worked silently and avoided looking at each other, hoping that they could just pretend that what they had seen wasn't real. Once they handed in their worksheets and were walking back towards the buses, Jeff broke the silence.

"So, crazy stuff right?" He asked looking sideways at the others.

"Most intriguing," Blair replied as she straightened her backpack.

Jeff nodded and after a few seconds of silence inquired, "So…you guys going to go at midnight?"

"Break into the museum at midnight?" Levi chuckled, "My dad would kill me when they caught us."

"My mom too," Kenley added as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Besides it was probably just some prank or something. I'm sure they want us to get caught."

"Kenley that was way too elaborate to be just a prank." Kiara argued as they stopped outside of the bus.

Jeff nodded and said, "She's right. If you eliminate the impossible whatever remains however improbably must be the truth."

"How poetic, Mr. Spock." Blair laughed.

"The only problem is how to actually get into the museum." Jeff mused, "They've got cameras and sensors surrounding the place."

"She said that Kiara knew how." Levi reminded them looking at Kiara.

Shrugging, Kiara said "I've got no idea what she meant by that."

"Wait are you guys actually thinking about doing this?" Kenley asked. "It's crazy and if you get caught you could go to jail or something."

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to what all of that was about?" Levi countered.

"Well yeah but not enough to break into the museum at midnight. This isn't detention or something its serious trouble." Kenley reasoned. "I for one am not risking my neck just because some statue lady told me too."

Their argument was effectively cut off as the rest of the class made its way back to the buses. The moment that they got onto the bus they fractured into their own little clichés again. The ride home was tense at least for the five teen. Each was thinking and weighing the options that they had. Jeff and Kiara decided rather quickly that they were going at least try to go. They put their heads together and began to form a plan on how to get into the museum without setting off the alarms and getting caught. Blair listened to the planning as she debated with herself on whether or not she was going to go. She wanted desperately to believe that what had happened was true, but she couldn't be that naïve. In the end she decided that she would let Kiara and Jeff go and if something happened they would call her. Staring out the window, Levi contemplated what to do. He knew that sneaking out would be hard because his dad usually stayed up late to grade papers. If he could manage to sneak out then he would go to the museum, if not then he wouldn't. Kenley was the only one who was dead set against going. She wasn't going to jeopardize her future on some prank. Instead she was going to work on getting Ryder to ask her out.

At long last the bus pulled back into the school parking lot and the students were allowed off the bus. Kiara was the first to her sister's car and waited for Kenley to finish flirting so that they could go home. She watched as Jeff and Blair headed to their cars while thinking of the plan. They were going to try to get into the museum and if they succeeded without getting caught they were going to call Blair. Kiara was tempted to find Levi and include him, but when she finally spotted him he was talking with his dad as they got into a black jeep. Somehow she didn't think that Levi wanted his dad in on the plan.

"Finally!" Kiara exclaimed as her sister approached the car.

Kenley scoffed as she got into the car, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Just drive, I'm ready to go home." Kiara stated.

Kenley rolled her eyes as she put the car in drive and began to head home.

Kim was just putting the finishing touches on her presentation when she heard the front door open. Looking up she smiled as she saw her two daughters walk into the house. She took a break from her project to welcome her girls' home. "So how was the museum?"

"Boring," Kenley complained as she put her stuff down and walked into the kitchen. "Just as I knew it would be."

"I thought it was interesting." Kiara said following her sister. "What are you working on?"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Kiara. Right now I'm working on my presentation for the Carter party. Their son is turning eleven and they want to throw him a big party. Tomorrow I'm going to pitch my idea to the parents and see what they think. What do you guys think?"

Kenley and Kiara both looked at the presentation, giving their comments and approval on the theme and decorations. Kim smiled as she began to put her papers back into her portfolio so that she wouldn't forget them for tomorrow's meeting. Since retiring from gymnastics, Kim had gotten a job as a party planner and she was rather successful at it. The pay was good and she could do most of her work at home so that she could be there for her daughters when they had events going on or came home from school. It had been hard when Eric had passed away five years ago, but Kim was doing everything in her power to be there for Kenley and Kiara. She sent the girls to do their homework while she cleaned up the mess she had made on the dining room table. Once her mess was clean she went into the kitchen to begin dinner.

The night passed slowly for Kiara at least. She had been trying everything that she could think of to find out what the statue had meant. So far nothing she had tried had worked and it was a quarter to midnight. She was just about to call Jeff and tell him the bad news when she suddenly found herself standing in his bedroom. It took a couple of seconds before she realized what had happened. She had done it, but how she didn't know. Kiara began to recreate her thought process when Jeff's bedroom door opened.

"How did you get here?" He asked in amazement as he quickly closed the door.

"I have no idea!" Kiara answered with a smile. "I was going to grab the phone to call you when I just ended up here."

Jeff nodded and then suggested, "Maybe you just wanted to come here so you did."

"No I don't think so." Kiara said. "I was walking towards my door and then I was here."

Kiara replayed in her head what she had done. She hadn't touch anything, hadn't even gone out her door. Then it hit her, the answer was practically staring her in the face; shadows. Kiara concentrated her thoughts on her room and walked at Jeff's wall. Instead of running into it she passed right through the shadow and ended up in her room. She could travel through the shadows! Immediately she went back to Jeff's room and told him how they were going to break into the museum.

Taking Jeff's hand, Kiara walked through the shadows and ended up in the circular room from that afternoon. The statue was there pacing when they arrived. Jeff went to talk to her while Kiara got the others. They were all assembled when Kiara finally dragged her sister out of the shadows and into the room. The five teens gathered around the statue and waited for the meeting to begin.

Metis looked at her warriors and smiled, "Welcome warriors. I'm glad that you were able to make it. My name is Metis, Greek Titan of wisdom."

"Blair Jackson."

"Jeffery Boswell."

"Levi Oliver."

"Kiara Bentley."

"Kenley Bentley."

Metis smiled as each teen introduced themselves. Then she began to explain in more detail what was going on.

* * *

A/N: Okay so it's been a while since I updated, but hopefully you'll like the changes I've made to it. Though they aren't in the beginning chapters much Tommy and Kim will play more of a part once the basics have been established and yes they will end up together in the end. If everything goes to plan all the MMPR will be making an apperance, but not for a while. I'm still trying to decide whether to make this one huge story or break it into different parts because I have a lot of ideas for it. Anway tell me what you think by leaving me a review! The more reviews I get the faster I type. Catch y'all on the flip side.


	3. Mythology Rewritten

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

* * *

"So wait you're saying that everything we know about mythology is a lie?" Blair asked incredulously.

"Most of it yes." Metis answered with a nod. "There is some truth to the stories, but most of them are scandalous falsehoods Zeus and Hera cooked up to make themselves seem more important in history."

"What really happened then? If everything we've been told is lie then enlighten us."

Metis looked at Kenley as she spoke. The other warriors were standing around her dais listening carefully to what she said. Kenley on the other hand was sitting at the base of Poseidon's statue half asleep. She had made it perfectly clear that the only reason she was here was because her sister and Levi had dragged her out of bed.

"The titans were a powerful, peaceful people that kept to themselves. We left humans alone for the most part, until Zeus and Hera came up with the crazy idea that we should rule over them since we were more powerful. We all were against the idea from the beginning and we did everything we could to persuade the two to change their minds. And for a minute we thought that we had changed their minds, until they attacked us." Metis explained while pacing across her dais.

"Are you the only one left?" Blair asked quietly.

"Yes," Metis answered with a sad smile. "My father, Cronus, took on Zeus so that I could get away with the urn. It holds a large amount of titan power, if Zeus would have gotten his hands on it he would have been impossible to beat. As I was running away Hera tripped me causing the urn to fly out of my hands. Before either of us could catch it, the urn shattered. Instead of being absorbed by the nearest titan the power scattered and infected teens, giving them god like powers. Thus the first warriors were created. They defended Athens against Zeus and Hera's attacks and managed to capture the duo."

"So we have powers now, like they did?" Kiara inquired while motioning to the statues around her.

Metis nodded, "Yes you have powers now and they are not something to be taken lightly. These powers have chosen you five to fight against Zeus, Hera, and their allies."

"So what are our powers then?" Kenley asked getting up and moving towards the others, finally curious.

"Well that depends on which power chose you." Metis smiled as she picked up the urn at her feet.

When she opened the lid of the urn a blue mist appeared and began to wrap itself around Kenley. She was obscured for a few seconds before the mist disappeared. Looking around her Kenley didn't see anything different, until she caught sight of her wrist. Woven around it was a delicate bracelet made of blue stone. It somehow looked alive and she thought she saw it ripple slightly. Kenley looked up into Metis's smiling face, not knowing what to say.

"It appears the blue power has chosen you. You have the power to make the earth quake when and where you want it to." Metis said as she moved onto Kiara.

The process was repeated until everyone had a bracelet around their wrists. Kiara's was a simple black one that seemed to steal the light out of the room. It didn't surprise anyone when they found out her power was control over darkness. Levi's made a leaf pattern around his wrist in hunter green stone. He could never miss when his aim was true. Jeff's bracelet was two snakes intertwined made out of bright yellow stone. His power was to move around at lightning speed. Blair's bracelet made an intricate geometric pattern around her wrist in red stone. She was gifted with the power to sense enemy movements.

"So we've got pretty jewelry, now what?" Jeff inquired with a short laugh.

"These bracelets are more than just pretty jewelry." Metis explained with a soft sigh. "They are a way for us to communicate. Should one of you be in trouble or should I need you your bracelets will glow and will help transport you to where you are needed. They will also help you to transform into your warrior selves."

Levi looked up from his bracelet and asked, "You mean warriors with armor and helmets and stuff?"

"You didn't expect to fight Zeus without armor did you?" Metis laughed. "To transform you simply have to ball your hand into a fist, place it over your heart, and say 'Styx River rise'."

Curious Levi placed his fist over his heart and said the words that Metis had told him to. Instantly he felt power wash over him, changing his clothes to armor. Looking down at himself Levi saw that his armor was green, like his bracelet. His boots, belt, and gloves were white as was the sideways diamond symbol on his chest. Slung across his back was a bow and quiver filled with arrows. His helmet was green as well and had a single jagged strip so that he could see out of.

"Sweet!" Jeff exclaimed and immediately followed in suiting up.

His armor was the same, except for bright yellow and white instead of green and white. He also had a weapon, a staff entwined by two snakes and topped with wings that looked deadly sharp. Kiara suited up next, looking wicked in her black armor and matching Katars. She gently pressed the lever turning her one short sword into three very sharp ones. Red armor surrounded Blair as she suited up and received her weapons; a sword and the aegis shield.

"And I get the pitchfork." Kenley said as she pulled out her weapon after she had suited up.

"It's a trident and will come in handy when you have to fight against Zeus." Metis explained.

"So what do we do now?" Kiara asked.

"You all should go home and get some rest. Zeus could strike at any time and you will need all of your power to battle him." Metis answered as she took her place back on the dais. "Remember, tell no one what transpires here. If Zeus and Hera were to figure out your true identities then they could target your loved ones. Sleep well my warriors."

Before their very eyes, Metis changed into stone once more. The five teens looked at each other, still not used to the fact that a statue was coming to life and talking to them. Once they regained their composure they changed back into their regular clothes and Kiara took them all home. They were likely to be very busy soon what with school and trying to stop Zeus and Hera from taking over the world. So they were really going to need their rest.

* * *

"This is where we will be living?" Hera asked incredulously as she looked around the underground caverns. Tunnels led off into different directions, forming a sort of labyrinth of protection against Metis and her pathetic warriors.

"Sister, remember that as long as we are here Metis can't see us. If we are going to succeed this time then we need to have the element of surprise on our hand." Zeus reminded as he paced the cave. "No doubt she's already found some pathetic kids to try to fight against us."

"Still couldn't we have chosen a better power base than this? It's completely ragged compared to Olympus." Hera complained as she sat on a rock.

Zeus shook his head and replied, "You are missing the point. If we defeat Metis and her puny power rangers we will have a choice of palaces later. Now come, we need to perform the ritual to wake the harpies."

Rolling her eyes, Hera followed her brother deeper into the caverns. She still believed that they could find a better power base with just as much protection against Metis. Zeus was the eldest, though, and it would be counterproductive to fight with him now. So she just followed him to one of the other large caverns and began to help him with the ritual to call the harpies from the earth. Zeus lit the cavern with his lightning bolt while Hera prepared the alter with freshly dug earth. They then began to chant the spell that would call their army to fight for them once more.

The lightning struck the earth as the power began to hum within the cavern. Zeus and Hera chanted faster and faster until a hand pushed its way out of the dirt. The hand was followed quickly by another and the first harpy pulled itself out of the earth. It had the face of a woman, but in place of a mouth and nose there was a hooked beak. Two giant black wings spouted from its back as it stretched, glad to be free. It had human arms and hands with long razor sharp fingernails. The torso and lower body was covered in rotten black feathers that ended to show the jaggedly curved talons.

Once the ritual was completed a dozen or so harpies stood ready and waiting. Zeus and Hera smiled at their army and began to make their way to the mouth of the cave. Now all they needed was the perfect place to attack. They needed to draw the rangers into an open space to see who they were dealing with. Last time they had under estimated the power rangers. They would not be making that same mistake again. This time they were going to crush Metis and her precious power rangers once and for all!

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so I'm really late with this chapter I'm sorry! I had troubles getting the powers, weapons, and armor right. I'm really glad to have all the pre stuff out of the way now the action can begin! As always please read and review, the more reviews I get the faster I type. Catch ya on the flip side!**


	4. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun and no profit is made. **

* * *

Tommy sat in his classroom trying to grade papers. Today had just been a very weird day from the start. Last night he had had a dream of being attacked by Putties and Tyrannodrones, which was impossible since both armies had been destroyed. To add to that confusion Kimberly had been in his dream, helping him to fight off the minions. He hadn't seen Kim since the martial arts tournament right after he had received the red turbo ranger powers. After all these years she was still a sore spot for him, his dream proved that. Then this morning his son, Levi, had been very quiet and wouldn't meet his eyes. No matter how much he asked, though Levi wouldn't spill on what was bothering him. He had also noticed Levi's new bracelet, but his son wouldn't tell him about that either. After that he had thought he'd seen Kim walking around the cafeteria at lunch. When he had caught up to her he realized that it was Kenley Bentley, one of his students. To top it all off they had been having very strange seismic activity since lunch. The quakes would start suddenly and last for about five to ten minutes and then disappear. It reminded him a little bit of the giant monsters he used to face.

Tommy was enjoying his retirement from the Power Ranger scene. He no longer lived in fear that some evil villain would kidnap his family or friends to us against him. Or that Levi would find out what was going on, especially now that he was older and smarter. It felt good not to have to worry about saving the world or keeping a part of his life a secret from his son. He really hated lying to Levi about the whole thing, but he had to protect his son. Since Amber had taken off all those years ago, Levi was the only family that Tommy had left. He would do anything to protect his family. That was all past him now thankfully, he thought as he went back to grading his papers.

Levi was walking to his dad's classroom when Blair came up to him, stopping him short.

"We are having a meeting in the parking lot." She told him in hushed tones.

Levi looked around before asking, "Why?"

"Something's coming, I can feel it." Blair explained as they began to move down the halls. "This seismic activity is just too weird to be normal."

Kenley, Jeff, and Kiara were already waiting when they entered the parking lot. It was the ideal place to meet really. Once the bell rang most kids raced to get out to their cars and go home. The only ones that stayed were the ones going for after school tutoring, after school activities, or in detention so they wouldn't be bothered. Levi stood next to Kenley as they all looked towards Blair for direction since she knew the enemies moves beforehand and could prepare them.

Before Blair could start talking there was a flash of blinding light and they found themselves surrounded by five ugly half bird half women creatures. The creatures formed a circle around them, clicking their beaks furiously and taking swipes at them with their deadly claws. The rangers formed a circle of their own with their backs together so that no one would get a surprise from behind.

"Ew, gross what are these things?" Kenley exclaimed as she leaned as far back away from the creatures as she could.

"Harpies," Blair answered entering a fighting stance. "They are half woman, half bird creatures that come from the earth. Zeus and Hera must have summoned them."

Without warning the harpies attacked ferociously. Levi and Kiara reacted immediately defending themselves against the attacks. The others weren't fairing so well. Jeff and Blair had never had any training in defending themselves. Jeff was doing his best to dodge all the attacks, but the harpies were extremely fast and he was barely keeping up. Blair was trying to block the attacks and get one of her own in, but she wasn't doing too well. Kenley had had a little training, but she hadn't taken to it like Kiara had. It had been so long ago that she didn't remember anything except the basics, which only helped her so much. It wasn't long before Jeff, Blair, and Kenley ended up on the ground and the harpies were only attacking Levi and Kiara.

"Well this isn't going that well." Jeff said as he pushed himself up off the pavement.

"We are getting our asses kick!" Kenley stated sitting up. "I thought we were supposed to be these unbeatable warriors."

Blair stood up and suggested, "Maybe we should transform. If we don't help the others they are going to end up on the ground like us."

Kenley, Jeff, and Blair transformed into their ranger forms and got back into the fight. The differences were almost immediate. Time seemed to slow down for Blair as she looked at a harpy. She could actually see the creature's thought process on when and how it planned to attack her. This time she had no problem blocking the attacks and even managed to land a few punches of her own. Jeff was able to dodge the attacks easily now. It was like the harpy was moving in slow motion, which made it easy for him to defend and attack. Even Kenley was faring better against her opponent. The harpy couldn't seem to stay balanced thanks to the ground rumbling underneath it. Seeing the others success, Levi and Kiara transformed as well and renewed their fights. Kiara was able to surround her harpy in darkness and then blend in with the shadows; the harpy never saw her coming. While fighting in his ranger form, Levi realized that his attacks always landed even if the harpy was out of his reach. As long as he pictured the attack hitting its mark in his mind, it really did no matter the circumstances.

It wasn't long before the harpies took off in defeat. The rangers quickly powered down and looked at each other.

"Well that was fun." Jeff said with a small smile.

Kenley rolled her eyes, "Oh yes getting attacked by ugly creatures is oh so much fun."

"Metis will want to hear of this." Kiara stated looking at the others.

Blair nodded and added, "I've got a feeling that this was just a test she may know what they are planning next."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Levi said as he checked his watch. "My dad's going to be wondering where I am. Let me know what goes on."

Levi ran up to the school as the others shadowed to Metis's chamber. When she came alive they launched into a tale of what had happened in the school parking lot.

"I didn't think that they would move this fast." Metis confided as she paced her dais. "It seems that while imprisoned they've grown more powerful. Harpies take hours to form from the earth not minutes."

"So what's going to happen now?" Kiara asked with worry.

Metis smiled and answered "They will most likely send a monster to try and destroy the city, but fear not Kiara for you are the superior warrior. All of you are superior warriors."

"So what now brother?" Hera asked looking into cloud as it rippled. The cloud had a spell on it to show what was happening in the city.

Zeus looked at Hera with a smile. "It's not over sister that was merely a test to see how strong they are. Now we send our favorite pet to destroy them and absorb their powers. Then we will kill Metis to get the remaining titan power . Once we have enough power we will enslave humanity to our will and rule the earth!"

"Oh let's go summon Tiny now please!" Hera cackled with anticipation. "He'll destroy those stupid power rangers for sure!"

"Exactly my point sister." Zeus laughed as he led the way into the chamber that they used for summoning.

* * *

**Aurthor's note: Okay so finally we get some action not as much as I wanted but still. I was going to do the usual minion attack and then monster, but that was a long chapter so I figured that I would split it up. We finally hear from Tommy! He and Kim will play bigger parts soon, like two chapters away (hopefully)! So I've got a good number of ideas for this story, but I want your input as well. If there is a certain god, goddess, or Greek myth that you love let me know and I will see if I can put it into the story. As always please read and review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write.**


	5. Chimera and Future Plots

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun and no profit is being made. **

* * *

Just as they were getting ready to leave the museum they felt the earth begin to quake again. Everyone stumbled into each other as Metis looked at the sphere rising in front of her. After a minute or so the earth stopped shaking and the teens were able to get their bearings around them. They looked up and were surprised to see a giant bubble looking sphere hanging in mid air in front of Metis. Even more surprising was that the bubble showed what was going on in a certain part of the city at the moment. It showed that there was a monster attacking the city. People were running in every direction trying to get away from the jets of fire that were issuing from its mouth as it tore down the street causing as much damage as possible.

"What in the hell is that thing?" Kenley asked looking at the sphere hanging in mid air.

Blair looked at the screen and answered, "That's a chimera."

The monster issued another jet of fire and laughed as its tail swept from side to side destroying cars and breaking store fronts. It walked on two legs and could talk, but it had the head and body of a lion. The tail wasn't a tail at all, but a snake with poisonous fangs. On its shoulder was the head of a goat that seemed to be the source of the fire breathing.

"You must go quickly before the beast kills anyone or does anymore damage." Metis told them hurriedly. "May the power protect you all."

The teens transformed into rangers and were immediately transported to the downtown area. Levi joined as soon as he could shake his dad off.

"Come back and play!" The monster laughed as it chased the people.

"Hey why not pick on someone your own size." Blair yelled to gain his attention.

"This thing is seriously ugly." Kenley commented as she entered a fighting stance.

"New chew toys! " The monster exclaimed excitedly as it shot a jet of fire at the rangers.

They dodged and surrounded the monster fighting from all sides. Kiara, Blair, and Levi were busy battling the lion and goat head while Jeff and Kenley were fighting the snake tail. Jeff was moving as fast as he could to escape being caught by the snake. He narrowly dodged a strike by bringing his staff up in time to block. Kenley sent a shock wave underneath the creature, but it only lost its balance for a fraction of a second before returning to the fight. The snake struck at her before she could even process what was going on. Jeff rushed forward and yanked her out the way in the nick of time.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking up at her; the speed had caught them off balance and both had fallen to the ground.

"Yeah I think so, thanks for saving my ass." Kenley replied getting up and returning to fight.

Jeff smiled and thought it's a nice ass to save, before getting back up and returning to the battle.

Blair had brought out her shield and was using it to deflect the fire as best as she could. She was trying to hack off the goat head, but could hardly see because of the fire's intensity. They were dodging fire, teeth, and claws coming from all directions. Levi had his bow out, but was having a hard time getting a clear shot because of all the fighting. He couldn't even picture a clear shot in his mind. The monster seemed to know when he was trying to concentrate and kept interrupting. Kiara was trying to keep the claws busy, blocking the attacks so that Levi could concentrate on getting his shot in.

After a few minutes, things started to look up for the rangers. Kenley had kept the snake busy enough that Jeff had been able to slice it off with his staff. Blair finally managed to sever off the goat's head stopping the fire breathing. Now the five teens could focus solely on the lion. The battle quickly turned in their favor with five against one, but before they could destroy the chimera it was hit with a bolt of lightning. When the smoke cleared they saw that the chimera's parts had reattached themselves and that it had grown to a towering height.

"What do we do now?" Jeff asked staring up at the monster.

"Metis said something about zords. Let's use them!" Kiara suggested as she raised her hand. "I call on the power of Cerberus!"

The ground split open and a deep rumbling sounded as a giant three headed dog emerged from the earth. Its body was black and it was huge, almost as big as the chimera. Kiara immediately jumped into her zord and took command of it. Surprisingly there was no need to learn the controls, she instinctively knew which ones to press to get Cerberus to move forward and attack the giant chimera. The others quickly followed calling their zords into the fight. Kenley's horse zord rose out of the ocean and galloped to her side. The stag zord cantered out of the forest to Levi's side before joining the fray. Blair's owl zord soared out of the forest with a screech and dipped low to pick her up. Jeff looked around for his zord and his face fell when he saw a rooster bouncing towards him, clucking. It stopped right by him, leaving no doubt in his mind that this was his.

When all the rangers were in their zords they began to attack the chimera again. Kiara was busy with the snake tail, each head taking a turn to chomp on it. Hooves were smacking the lion head, courtesy of Kenley's horse zord. The goat head was being cuffed on the back of the head by the owl's sharp talons. Jeff was holding onto the chimera for dear life as his zord pecked the lion's head. The chimera caught a blow from Levi as his zord charged antlers first. It staggered back slightly before taking a furious swipe at Kenley's horse knocking it to the ground. Then it threw off the rooster and owl before taking out the stage. The snake wrapped itself around the three headed dog and tossed it away as well.

"I can't take another hit like that you guys!" Kiara said over the intercom.

"Then let's bring them together to form the ultimate zord!" Blair announced as she initiated the sequence.

The zords began to break apart and reassemble to make the ultimate zord. Levi's zord became the left foot with the antlers forming a kind of shin guard. The horse became the right foot and its mane became the other armor plate. Cerberus became the main body, arms, and head of the ultimate zord. Jeff's rooster acted as the front armor while the owl gave the ultimate zord wings. When the ultimate zord was completely transformed they attacked the chimera once more. The chimera's punch was blocked, but their hands were busy and couldn't grab the snake tail before it hit them in the side. They were knocked off balance and stumbled sideways before charging back in, tackling the chimera.

"Let's finish this bastard!" Levi exclaimed as they righted the ultimate.

The ultimate zord raised its hand to the sky as the rangers shouted, "We call on the power sword!"

From the sky a sword dropped into their waiting hand. With one gigantic slash they sent all of their power to destroy the chimera for good.

"Tiny!" Hera exclaimed as she watched the rangers destroy their pet. "Those bastards are going to pay for this!"

"I think it's time to unleash our own powers. See how the rangers deal with that." Zeus said as he picked up a jar.

Hera looked at the jar and started to laugh, "Right as always brother. Should I send the harpies to find perfect candidates?"

"Yes and I know just the people to invite to our little party." Zeus turned to his storm cloud and split it into two showing the two people he wanted.

Kim had just gotten off of work and was running late. She needed to go to the store and get something for dinner before going home to her girls. As she was digging around in her purse for her keys, Kim didn't realize that she was being tailed until she got to her car. Without warning harpies surrounded her clicking their beaks furiously as they took swipes at her.

"What the hell?" Kim asked as she assumed a fighting stance and began to defend herself.

It had been a while since Kim had fought against four creatures, or anyone for that matter. She started out keeping up against her opponents, blocking the punches and flipping out of the way. One of the harpies grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms against her sides as another closed in with an attack. Kim lifted her legs up and kicked the approaching harpy. She then flipped over her captor and kicked it in the back sending it flying towards the others, knocking them all down.

"You'll do nicely." A voice said behind Kim.

She spun around and faced her newest opponent, readying herself for another attack. As she waited for the attack, Kim sized him up. He was tall, at least a good foot taller than her, and way more muscular. His midnight black hair gently brushed his broad shoulders as it framed his square shaped face. He had a strong jaw line, straight nose, and the coldest blue eyes that she had ever seen. The toga he wore was completely white with a golden lightning bolt embroidered on it. It barely covered his muscular chest and looked like it might rip at any time. The cloth stopped at his hip, showing a tapered waist with even more muscle.

Before Kim could respond the man grabbed her and she felt herself fly through the air. When they landed, she lost her balance and fell forward onto the cavern floor. She looked up just in time to see a wooden door close, plunging the room into total darkness. Kim sat up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she tried to find a way out of here.

Tommy was walking to his car in the school parking lot when out of nowhere four birdlike creatures surrounded him. He immediately dropped his briefcase and began to defend himself as they attacked. One of the creatures tried to kick him, but Tommy grabbed a hold of its foot and flipped it back. He flipped his briefcase up and used it to block a punch before hitting the harpy with it over the head. Then he ducked and swept his leg out, knocking a couple of the harpies down before rolling to miss an attack. Tommy sprang up and roundhouse kicked the remaining harpy, knocking it down.

"Perfect," a voice commented behind him.

Tommy turned around quickly and looked at the newcomer. The woman was small and delicate looking, though there was something about her that said she could take care of herself. She was about 5'6" with raven black hair twisted in curls around her face, highlighting her strong chin and high cheekbones. Her eyes were a strange violet color that sparkled with evil and mischief. The toga she wore was very form fitting as it hugged her slim waist and flaring hips before stopping just past her knees. It was pure white, except for being trimmed in gold fringe.

He didn't drop his guard for a second as the woman approached him. She seemed to be sizing him up, like a piece of meat. Tommy was just about to ask what the hell was going on when she all of a sudden grabbed him. He felt himself being lifted into the air and fly at a rather rapid pace. The moment they landed he was shoved with incredible strength into a pitch black cave and locked in. He took a moment to gather his bearings and let his eyes adjust. A small scuffle reached his ears and his guard went up again.

"Who's there?" He asked trying to see through the darkness.

"Tommy?" A surprised voice answered before a bright light was shinned in his direction.

Tommy's jaw dropped once his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw who it was. She was standing there looking exactly as she had in high school, except now her hair was longer and she looked more mature. Her cell phone was held high so that they could have some light to see each other with. "Kimberly?"

Kim smiled and replied, "They got you too huh? This sure does brings back old memories. Are you okay?"

Tommy nodded dumbly not knowing what to say. As he stood there looking at her, he was immediately transported back to high school. It seemed like the past had never happened and they were carefree teenagers who saved the world from evil. He was overwhelmed with the urge to hug her and make sure that she was all right, but through sheer willpower stayed put. So many questions were running around his mind, but there was a block between his mouth and brain. He wouldn't even know which question to ask first.

Kim looked at Tommy, drinking in the sight of him. He was almost exactly as she remembered, except now his long hair was cropped short and spiked and he had glasses. Still looking at him made her feel like she was in high school again, seeing him for the first time at that karate match. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. There was a lot of history between them and most of it wasn't good history given the way she left things all those years ago.

"Are you all right?" Tommy finally asked finding his voice.

Kim nodded and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah just a little dazed. Do you know what's going on?"

Before he could respond the door to the cave flew open, flooding the room with light. Tommy instinctively placed himself between Kim and the door, protecting her against this new threat. "What do you want?" He asked.

The man laughed and replied, "You'll see soon enough."

Zeus opened the lid of the jar and watched as the two power balls zoomed out and straight into his own two warriors. He laughed with delight as both bodies accepted the power and began to glow a blackish red and bright pink. The plan was coming together perfectly now and soon he would have all the power rangers to himself. An evil army that would enforce his law and discipline anyone who thought to threaten it.

"You clearly learned nothing from the last time did you?" Hera asked her brother as she approached. "Of all the powers to let out, you had to let out those two!"

Zeus looked at his sister with exasperation and inquired, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Hera replied, "Remember last time we let Ares and Aphrodite out? They were almost always to wrapped up in each other to fight. See!"

Zeus looked and sure enough the new Ares and Aphrodite were locked in a rather heated embrace, kissing fiercely.

"Knock it off you two!" Hera snapped in a booming voice.

Immediately Kim and Tommy stopped and knelt before their masters.

"What is it you wish of us?" Tommy asked in a voice laced with a lethal hatred.

"We are yours to command." Kim added in her own evilly mischievous voice.

"I want you two to destroy the power rangers!" Zeus command with an evil laugh.

* * *

Author's note: Huzzah Tommy and Kim are finally officially part of the story! I was going to split this into two chapters, but decided against it. I didn't wanted to get right into the evilness in the next chapter. I know that Greek mythology has Aphrodite with Hephaestus, but I figured that Tommy made a better Ares. As always please ready and review and if there are any Greek monsters you want to see let me know and I will see about trying to write them into the story. Catch ya on the flip side!


	6. Love and War

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is purely for fun. No profit is being made from this.**

* * *

Kenley was pacing up and down the living room, trying to talk some sense into the policeman standing in front of her. After the fight the girls had come home to an empty house. At first it hadn't worried them, but when it had started to get dark and their mom still wasn't back they had called her work. David, their mom's boss, had said that she had left a couple of hours ago and no one had seen her. So they had called her cell, thinking maybe she was stuck in traffic. When she didn't answer they began to worry. They had spent the last hour calling everyone that they knew hoping someone knew where their mom was. Kiara had even called their Uncle Jason to see if maybe their mom had gone to visit him without telling them.

"She doesn't do things like this though!" Kenley repeated for the millionth time.

"Be that as it may we can't file a missing persons report until she's been gone for twenty-four hours." The cop reiterated in an exasperated voice. "She could just be stuck in traffic and not have a signal."

"Or she could be held by a psycho murder!" Kenley yelled throwing her hands up.

Before the cop could respond the front door opened and Kim walked in, her hands were filled with shopping bags. She looked like she had just gotten back from vacation rather than work. Instead of her normal business attire she had on a cute pink and black sundress that expertly showed off her curves. The new strappy, high heeled sandals matched the dress perfectly and showcased her new pedicure. Her hair, which was normally all one length, was now cut perfectly to frame her face and highlighted with subtle blonde tones.

"Oh good," Kim said setting her bags on the sofa table and smiling. "There are more bags in the car, be a dear and go get them."

To Kenley and Kiara's surprise the cop put his notebook away and smiled goofily. "I'd be glad to ma'am."

Kim smiled at the cop and bent down to untie her shoes. Her smile widened even further when she heard the cop collide with the screen door. It took him twenty minutes to unload her car of all the shopping bags. When the car was empty Kim sent him on his way before going to her room. Kiara and Kenley followed, still waiting for an explanation from their mother.

"Are you two lost or something?" Kim asked as she unpacked her new clothes.

"Why didn't you answer your phone when we called?" Kiara inquired as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We were worried about you." Kenley added, mimicking her sister.

Shrugging, Kim answered, "My phone fell and broke so I went to the mall to get a new one and I kind of got distracted. You know how I am when I shop."

Neither girl could argue with the logic so they both dropped it and helped their mom put her new clothes away. The rest of the night was rather normal and uneventful.

The next day Kim snuck out of the house and to the spot where she was to meet Tommy. Since it was a beautiful Saturday, Zeus and Hera were planning on unleashing their new warriors on the public. Tommy and Kim were to meet in the forest at the park where they would get further instructions from Hera. When she arrived Tommy was already there, pacing and keeping an eye on their surroundings. Kim smiled and told him of her near miss while they waited for Hera to finally join them.

"You could have blown our cover!" Tommy snapped as he paced.

Rolling her eyes, Kim replied, "I had to get rid of that boring, old wardrobe and get a new hotter one. Besides I covered my tracks they didn't suspect a thing."

"You do look hot." He admitted with a roguish smile.

Laughing, Kim said, "You should come over here and see how hot I really am."

Tommy smile and caught Kim in his arms, pulling her close. He had just claimed her lips with his own in a passionate kiss when Hera appeared.

"Would you two knock that off!" Hera snapped. "We've got work to do."

Tommy and Kim reluctantly pulled apart and faced Hera to receive their instructions.

Jeff was running around the park when he heard the screaming. At first he didn't think much of it just a couple of kids playing, but when he realized that people were running away he began to worry. He ran towards the screams and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there, terrorizing innocent people, were two rangers exactly like them. One had on pink armor with an identical style to his, with the exception of a little skirt. Jeff assumed that this ranger was a girl because Kenley, Blair, and Kiara had similar skirts when they transformed. The other's armor was completely black with what looked like blood spatter over it. The only thing that wasn't black was his blood red boots.

Ducking behind one of the bathrooms, Jeff contacted the other rangers before morphing and running to defend the people. Almost immediately he was in over his head. His super speed did almost nothing against the raw strength and power of the blackish red ranger. He narrowly missed a kick from the black one only to be knocked down by the pink one. Jeff could only hope that the others got his message soon and came to help him.

The moment Jeff was in trouble, the others' bracelets began to flash and they were informed that Jeff was under attack at the park. Blair, Kenley, Levi, and Kiara dropped what they were doing and went to help. Kiara used the shadows to gather everyone to the park where they morphed and ran to Jeff's aid. As they entered the fight, they were all surprised to see who their opponents were. Weren't they supposed to be the good guys?

To Blair's immense surprise her power was useless against the black ranger. Coming attacks were completely blank and she ended up getting a kick to the stomach, which sent her flying back. Levi engaged the black ranger to give Blair a chance to recover. He was having a little bit better luck, landing a few of his own punches, but the black ranger was quick and mostly kept him on the defensive. In the back of his mind Levi couldn't help but feel that this ranger reminded him of someone he had known. Concentrating, Levi kicked only to have his leg caught in the other ranger's grip. He heard an evil laugh as he was flipped over and landed next to Blair trying to get his breath back.

Kenley was getting really sick of this. The pink ranger kept flittering back and forth between the three of them, basically kicking their asses. She tried to punch, but made contact with air as the ranger flipped behind her and kicked her in the back. Spinning around Kenley sent a shockwave causing the ground to rumble. The pink ranger countered this by flying into the air and staying there! Kenley rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing her power was pretty much useless against this chick. Kiara was beginning to envelope the pink ranger in a cloud of shadow and darkness when she was blindsided by the black ranger.

"My turn!" The pink ranger exclaimed as she came down and focused her energy on the two boys. She got into their heads and scrambled their thought process, confusing the hell out of them.

Levi and Jeff turned and began to fight their friends. Kenley was caught off guard and found herself on the ground for the second time that day, courtesy of Levi. Blair and Kiara had trouble keeping up with Jeff and his super speed. It seemed like every time they tried to surround him or predict his moves he was gone and on something new entirely.

"What in the hell is going on?" Kenley demanded as she blocked one of Levi's kicks.

The pink ranger laughed, "You don't like my powers? I turned them against you. Now they will do anything for me, including kill you three."

Growling, Kenley knocked Levi down with a tremor and yelled at him, "Snap out of it!"

The contact seemed to jar his mind out of the confusion and back into reality. Seeing her sister's success she tried the same approach with Jeff, catching him in a cloud of darkness. Then she let Blair knock some sense into him. Jeff came around and all five regrouped to face off against the new rangers. They were all thrown off when the new comers backed off and rose into the air.

"This is only the beginning." They said before being whisked away by a strong gust of wind and a bolt of lightning.

Blair and the others checked to see that they were alone before powering down. They were all sore for their encounter with the two new rangers and Kenley was pissed off.

"We need to go to Metis." Blair stated trying to get everyone's attention

"I'll say," Kenley replied stretching her aching muscles out. "We just got our asses handed to us by two other rangers. Who were those people?"

"I have an idea, but I want to check with Metis before I say anything." Kiara said as she looked around for a shadow big enough to transport them all in.

Kiara took them all to Metis's chambers.

Kenley, furiously stomped up to Metis and asked, "Why in the hell are two other rangers attacking us? What aren't you telling us?"

"There was a pink ranger and a pure black one with red splatter." Blair interrupted before Kenley could start yelling again.

"I didn't think that they would let them out so soon." Metis commented as she paced.

"You knew?" Jeff asked with confusion.

Metis sighed, "Yes. I'm guessing that the pink warrior could fly and caused the men to turn against the women? And that Blair your powers were useless against the red black one?"

Blair nodded, "Yes I couldn't see a thing."

"You have just encountered Aphrodite and Ares. Aphrodite can levitate for short periods of time and can cause mass confusion. Ares has inhumane strength and raw power. Separate they are tough, but together they are almost unbeatable." Metis explained with worry.

"Aphrodite and Ares?" Kiara asked with disbelief. "So does that mean the rest of the Greek Pantheon were power rangers as well?"

"Yes and no, sit and I will explain." Metis answered.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter! The first fight against the evil Aphrodite and Ares. I know that the fight scene was a little lacking, but I'm still working on how to translate it from my head to the paper so please be patience. It will be a while before Blair and the others figure out who they are, but they will eventually. Other than Ares and Aphrodite I have two gods that I know I'm going to include.. I'm also debating on whether or not to include Dionysus as a ranger or just a monster. Tell me what you think, leave me a review! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	7. Greek Pantheon

**Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this and it's strictly for fun.**

* * *

"The titan power didn't just fracture into five pieces. Originally it fractured into ten." Metis began as she paced her dais. "Each piece of the titan power bonded with a person and thus the ancient power rangers were born. I gathered them and taught them what I could so that they could fight against Zeus and Hera."

"That still doesn't explain why they were attacking us!" Kenley interrupted. "You should have the other powers in your urn since there aren't ten of us here."

Kiara rolled her eyes and snapped, "Will you let her finish?"

Metis chuckled slightly at the sisters before continuing. "Just because you are power rangers doesn't mean you are immune to temptation. From what I could gather Zeus and Hera promised Ares and Aphrodite that they could marry if they switched sides. They were human and fell into Zeus and Hera's trap easily. When Zeus and Hera were captured so were Ares and Aphrodite, but because they were originally human all that was left of them after all these years was their powers. Zeus must have found a way to harness those powers and pass them onto other people."

Jeffery slowly raised his hand in the air and waited for Metis to acknowledge him. "So what was so enticing about marriage that they would switch sides?"

"Ares was a soldier, a good one but still just a soldier. Aphrodite was a governor's daughter and promised to another man. Yet they were in love and would do anything to be together." Metis answered.

"So the other man was Hephaestus." Blair reasoned as she stood up to pace. "In mythology Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus to keep the gods from fighting over her. Yet Aphrodite constantly betrayed her husband with Ares."

"Correct," Metis praised smiling at Blair. "Aphrodite was promised to Hephaestus. It was actually on her wedding day that all three received the power and disappeared."

"So what happened to Hephaestus's power then?" Levi asked looking at the vase.

Metis smiled and picked up the urn. "His power is safe in here, waiting for the right person to come along."

"Okay so there were fourteen major gods and goddesses. We have six and they have two so far. So that leaves Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hestia." Jeff counted out as he looked around.

"Demeter and Hestia are simply made up by humans." Metis informed them. "Once humans started to label the ancient power rangers as gods they began to believe that there was a god for everything. Thus Demeter and Hestia were born."

"Okay so what about Apollo and Dionysus? Were they just made up too?" Kenley asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shaking her head Metis answered, "No they weren't. Unfortunately Zeus and Hera have Apollo's powers they were able to corrupt him before I could reach him."

"But I thought that Apollo and Artemis were twins?" Levi asked in confusion.

"They were the best of friends, but not related." Metis said as she looked towards Artemis's statue. "Artemis tried to talk some sense into him, but he was too far gone. She was so broken up about it."

"Okay so what about Dionysus?" Kiara asked.

"Honestly I don't know. He received his powers and fought for both sides before vanishing. To be on the safe side we should assume that Zeus has those powers as well."

Kenley nodded and then stood up brushing herself off. "All right so here's what we are going to do. We are going to pick someone, drag them here, and give them Hephaestus's powers. That way we can have the upper hand and defeat Ares and Aphrodite."

"It doesn't work like that Kenley." Metis interrupted. "This urn is alive in a way. It senses the people within the room and automatically compares it with the powers that it stores. If the person is compatible it will release itself. If you try to force someone to take the power it will kill them."

"If that's the case then how come the power didn't release itself when we entered the room the first time?" Kenley asked trying to stump Metis.

Metis smiled and replied, "Because Zeus and Hera hadn't been released yet. The minute that they were released you were gifted with the power. Should a likely candidate walk in here, the power will release itself and not a moment sooner."

"So how are we supposed to defeat Ares and Aphrodite?" Blair asked. "My power doesn't work against Ares."

"That is because Ares doesn't think about his attacks he just moves on instinct." Metis explained. "Your power only works if someone thinks about their attacks first. You and Levi should focus on Aphrodite while Kenley, Kiara, and Jeffery focus on Ares. Above all you must remember that they are human at their cores. So you must be careful when you fight. If they die then their powers will return to Zeus and Hera and he will simply give the power to someone else. We need to sway Ares and Aphrodite back to our side."

"Why don't we just ask nicely for them to come back?" Kenley suggested with a snort.

"Somehow I don't see that working out for us very well." Jeff said with a smile.

"We could turn the tables," Blair proposed. "They are human and so they should be vulnerable to temptation just like we are. All we need to do is find out who they are and what their weakness is. Then we use that against them. It's worth a shot."

Murmurs of agreement went around the room and they decided that for now they would monitor their friends to see if anyone had a sudden change in personality. With that decided there was nothing left to do but go home and wait.

Over the next few weeks they all kept an eye on things, but it seemed that none of their friends had a sudden change in personality. Ares and Aphrodite had attacked three times and while they took Metis's advice they still were no match for the duo. It was hard to break them up considering the level of loyalty the two felt to each other. Ares always seemed to come to Aphrodite's rescue when the fight turned in Blair and Levi's favor. It seemed that they only way they were going to win this battle was to discover Ares and Aphrodite's identities.

Levi was sitting at the table trying to figure out his chemistry homework when he heard the garage door open. He looked up and smiled as his dad walked in shaking the rain out of his hair. "Hey dad can you help me with my homework it's confusing me?"

Tommy barely glanced at his son as he snapped, "Do it yourself. You're never going to learn if you always have me help you."

Levi was slightly taken back by this comment. His dad always helped him with his homework when he was stuck. He watched as his dad went into his office and slammed the door shut. For the past weeks his dad had been behaving rather strangely. He always slammed doors now and locked them whenever he could. There was also a barely contained rage when he spoke to Levi. Not to mention all the weird hours he was keeping. Levi sometimes woke up in the middle of the night to find his dad gone or down in the basement going at the punching bag. They barely talked anymore and when Levi tried to talk his dad just ignored him. Sometimes Levi felt like his dad just pretended he didn't have a son at all.

Thinking back, Levi tried to pinpoint the date of his dad's personality change and was shocked to figure it out. Was his dad the new Ares? He seemed more on edge now and always ready for a fight. It was also explain why the fighting style was familiar. Levi had been taught to fight by his dad and seen him fight a million times. Not to mention the date that his dad had changed was the same date that Levi had fought Ares and Aphrodite the first time. But why would Zeus and Hera choose an aging high school teacher as their new Ares?

Levi got up and knocked on his dad's office door, "Dad I'm going to a friend's house for dinner is that cool?"

"Fine whatever," was the only reply he got.

That sealed his decision to talk to Blair. Something was definitely wrong with his dad.

Kenley was pacing in her room, debating with herself on what to do. She needed someone to talk to, but Kiara had said that nothing was wrong. Kiara wasn't as close to their mom as Kenley was though so she wouldn't notice the small changes. Finally Kenley grabbed her jacket and rushed to the museum before she could change her mind. The minute she entered, Metis came to life and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong Kenley?" She asked.

"It's my mom." Kenley answered as she began to pace again. "I've noticed small changes in her personality. Kiara doesn't see them, but Kiara's not as close to my mom as I am. It's just I'm worried."

"What are the changes?"

"Well for one she bought an entire new wardrobe. At first I wasn't curious but then I realized that the clothes came from Von Maur. It's a super expensive clothing store with designer brands. My mom doesn't spend six hundred dollars on a pair of shoes. She also takes a lot of time to get ready in the morning and always has to look her best. The other day she got all dolled up just to go to the grocery store. She also stares at her reflection and talks about herself all the time. She goes out to clubs on the weekend and she's given up cooking. It's just not normal!"

"When did these changes start?"

"A few weeks ago."

Metis nodded and before she could answer Levi and Blair came in with solemn expressions.

"I think we know who Ares is." Blair announced as they approached.

"And I believe I know who Aphrodite is." Metis said with a sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm so late with this chapter, but life got in the way and so did writer's block. I know that I skipped a lot, but I wanted to get Kim and Tommy back on the good side as soon as possible and hopefully get to the awkwardness between them! Plus I didn't want to drag their evilness out for too long. As always please review and tell me what you think. Those reviews make me want to continue this story and type faster. Also if you've got any suggestions on future monsters, allies, and plots please tell me. I'm always looking for new ideas! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	8. Strength in Weaknesses

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

Metis quickly called the other two rangers in before having Levi and Kenley explain the changes that they had noticed in their parents. While her sister talked, Kiara internally squirmed for not having noticed the changes in their mother. Now that they were comparing her mom to Aphrodite it seemed obvious that her behavior over the last few weeks was different. To make up for her lack of attention Kiara vowed that she would do anything to free her mom from this nightmare.

"So how do we get them back?" Kiara asked once her sister was finished. "You said that Ares and Aphrodite weren't always evil."

"They weren't," Metis answered with a nod. "To bring them back you must find their weaknesses and use it against them like Zeus did all those years ago."

Before they could begin to think on what weaknesses Kim and Tommy could posses the alarm began to go off. All five teens immediately looked to the floating globe that showed trouble anywhere in Crabapple Cove. On the screen it showed Ares and Aphrodite tearing up the park and tormenting the families trying to enjoy their Sunday afternoon. It appeared that they weren't going to have much time to come up with a plan so they were just going to wing it. Levi hoped that revealing that he was the son of Ares would snap his dad out of it.

They flashed over to the park as soon as they were transformed and split up into two groups. Kiara, Jeff, and Kenley immediately engaged Ares while Levi and Blair faced off with Aphrodite. Levi quickly realized that there was no way he would get to talk with his dad because Kim was keeping him occupied. It didn't help that he was doing his best to just defend instead of attack. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt Kiara and Kenley's mom, though that didn't stop her from kicking him into a tree. As Levi picked himself up off of the ground he wished he didn't know who she was.

Kenley, on the other hand, was doing her best to get Ares attention. She hoped that by revealing that she was a student of his that he wouldn't hurt her. So far her plan was failing.

"Please Dr. O, it's me Kenley." She said knocking him down with a well placed tremor. "I'm in your third period biology class. I'm the one who kept making those beeping noises in class on Friday."

The only answer she received was to have her legs swept out from under her. Kenley growled and quickly rolled to avoid the foot coming down towards her sternum. Either he didn't remember or didn't really care who she was, which really sucked. She didn't want to hurt one of her favorite teachers. With Jeff's help, Kenley got up and renewed her attacks on Tommy. while thinking of some way to snap him out of his haze.

"He has to have some kind of weakness." Jeff bit out as he took a punch to the gut.

"I'm all ears for a plan if you've got one." Kenley replied as she aimed another tremor at Tommy to give Jeff time to get up.

"Is there any way to get Levi over here so that he can talk to his dad?" Kiara asked as she covered the area in darkness.

That was when it clicked in Blair's mind, their weaknesses were staring them in the face. "Levi can you keep Mrs. Bentley busy while I talk to the others, I think I've got a plan."

"Not for very long so make it fast." Levi answered as he blocked a kick aimed at his head.

Blair ran over to Kiara and explained her plan while doing her best to block the attacks. Smiling, Kiara agreed and moved so that she could inform the other two of Blair's brilliant strategy. Blair then went back to Levi and told him of their plan. He quickly agreed to it and maneuvered into position, waiting for the signal.

When Kiara and Levi were in positions Blair shouted, "Now!"

Kiara and Levi powered down just in time to receive powerful blows from Ares and Aphrodite. Both called out to their parents as they went flying through the air, gaining their attention. Something snapped inside of Kim as she saw her baby girl smack into a tree before landing on the ground.

"Kiara," She shouted as she ran towards her fallen daughter. Very carefully she turned her over and began to check for serious injuries. Tears of joy began to run down her face when Kiara told her that she was fine, except for being sore. Kim was probably going to take her to the hospital just to make sure, but she was happy that Kiara was moving around even just a little bit.

Seeing his son thudding to the ground was enough to bring Tommy out of his trance. He quickly stopped fighting and sprinted to Levi's side to make sure that he was okay. Levi tried to smile when he saw his dad leaning over him, concern clearly written all over his face. He was still trying to catch his breath, though, so it was a little difficult.

Once it was determined that both Kiara and Levi were okay, Kim and Tommy helped them up. Kenley ran up and hugged her mom tightly, glad to have her back. The sky quickly began to darken as thunder rolled and lightening flashed.

"Someone's pissed." Jeff joked as he looked skyward.

"What do you say we get out of here before they can send someone to attack us?" Tommy asked looking towards the others, slipping easily back into his leadership role.

Everyone nodded in agreement and as soon as Kiara and Levi were okay to walk they flashed to Metis. Tommy and Kim looked around the room curiously wondering what they had gotten themselves into while the others approached Metis. Blair was surprise to note that there were two new statues in the room to represent the two new members of their team. She wondered how crowded the room would be if they managed to recruit everyone. The minute they had appeared Metis came to life and congratulated her warriors for their success.

"A talking statue?" Kim asked not believing her eyes.

Tommy smiled slightly and countered, "So you can deal with a head floating in mid-air, but not a talking statue?"

"Apparently not," She answered with a light chuckle.

"Whose head was floating?" Kenley asked curious as to what her mom and teacher were talking about.

Curious about the comment Metis looked at her newest warriors and was surprised to find lingering power in their auras. "You've done this before haven't you?"

"Once or twice," Tommy replied with a shrug.

Kiara looked between her mom and teacher questioningly, "So wait do you two know each other?"

"We were friends in high school." Kim blurted out before Tommy could have a chance to answer.

Tommy looked at Kim with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"So how did you come up with that brilliant plan?" Kenley inquired, effectively changing the subject.

"Kiara actually gave me the idea." Blair explained with a smile. "She mentioned that Levi could possibly snap his dad out of it. While fighting I noticed that we were all holding back, not wanting to injure your mom and your dad. It was the perfect plan for Zeus and Hera. Use people we care about so we are less likely to hurt them."

"Doesn't that just handicap us though? I mean if we aren't willing to hurt them." Jeff reasoned.

Blair smiled and replied, "That's the rub though. Their strength was their weakness. I knew that their protective parental instinct would override anything Zeus and Hera had done to them. All they had to do was to see their children being hurt."

"I'm so sorry Levi for kicking you," Kim apologized. "I feel so horrible."

Levi smiled and shrugged, "It's all right. I know that you weren't yourself."

Tommy gave his son a one-armed hug as he apologized to Kiara for attacking her as well. She just waved it off and turned to speak with Metis giving Tommy a chance to look around. He could hardly believe that he was doing this _again_. He still remembered that first time in the alley with Rita, all that power coursing through him. It seemed like eons ago. Of course he had more recent practice than Kim had. Looking up he saw her standing away from the others, looking up at the statue of Aphrodite. Breaking apart from the others he came to stand next to her, feeling her stiffen at his approach.

"So here we are again." He said with a small smile.

"It would appear so." She replied not looking at him. "I would have never thought to be doing this again."

Tommy chuckled slightly, "Me either. So about earlier…"

"Do you want to stop by for coffee Monday afternoon?" Kim asked before he could go any further. "It would give us a chance to talk and catch up."

"Okay, I get off around four, four-thirty. Does that work?"

Kim nodded before wishing him a goodnight and going back towards her daughters.

Tommy watched her go, curious as to what was going to happen on Monday afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so bad for neglecting this story. I had hoped to post this chapter sooner and that obviously didn't work out. Still better late than never right? I hope that it was worth the wait. As always if you have a favorite mythology story that you would like to see in here just let me know and I will see what I can do. Please tell me what you think and I will catch you on the flip side!**


	9. Her Darkest Fear

That night a terrible storm raged as Zeus fumed at being thwarted. He had hoped to use Kim and Tommy a little while longer so that they could turn their children. Then he would have had the upper hand. Thunder crashed as he thought of the remaining two powers in his possession. He was unwilling to unleash them at the moment, afraid that they too would be swayed to Metis's side. As he paced, Zeus didn't realized that his sister had entered and was looking rather pissed off.

"Will you stop it?" Hera demanded folding her arms across her chest. "I cannot think with all of this noise!"

Zeus glared daggers at his sister, but didn't respond.

"Now if you care to stop and listen I think I've come up with a plan." She informed him, leaning up against the wall.

"Do tell what this brilliant plan of yours is." Zeus replied stopping in front of her.

"I think it's time that we focus on taking out the warriors individually instead of as a whole." Hera said as she began to pace. "Pick one, find their weak spot, and exploit it."

"And who did you have in mind?"

"I want to start with Blair."

"No," Zeus said an evil smile playing on his lips. "Let's start with the blue ranger. It's about time someone knocked her off of her high horse."

"And I've got the perfect monster to do it." Hera replied with an evil smile of her own.

Kim was compulsively straightening her living room and glancing at the clock every few minutes. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing as she tried to order her thoughts. How was she going to explain to him what was going on? It was a complicated matter, especially with all of them being on the same team again. The last thing that they needed was a fight internally. Her worries increased the instant the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, Kim steeled herself and opened the door. Tommy smiled slightly at her as she stepped back to let him in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked as she led him to the living room. "I have water, tea, and coffee."

"Water is fine, thank you." He replied sitting on the love seat.

Kim nodded and returned a few minutes later with a glass of ice water.

He accepted it and watched as she sat down in a chair cattycorner to him. A tense silence dragged on for about a minute before Tommy finally asked, "So you said you wanted to catch up?"

"Yes and I want explain about my comment the other night. I'm sure you are wondering about that." Kim said with a small smile.

"It did cross my mind a time or two." Tommy answered noticing her fidgety state.

Kim chuckled, "Well I guess I should explain myself then. Five years ago Eric was killed in the line of duty."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tommy said quietly. "He was a good man."

"He was," Kim sighed looking at the picture she had of Eric hanging on the wall in his police uniform. "Anyway last year, I started trying to date again. I accepted an invitation to dinner from a former boyfriend and Kiara about went ballistic. When I got home she started yelling about how I had never loved her father and what a horrible mother I was. She had always been close with her father and I guess that she just wasn't ready for me to start dating again. So that is why I told them we were just friends. I didn't want our history to upset my girls, especially now that we are all rangers again."

"An internal fight would be bad," Tommy agreed taking a sip of his water. It was a little frustrating that he would have to lie to his son and Kim's daughters, but he understood where Kim was coming from. He would do anything to protect his son, even if it meant lying. The last thing that he wanted to do was to destroy Kiara's relationship with her mom and the team harmony. If that meant pretending like the past had never happened then he would do it.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief when Tommy agreed to an alternate version of their past. She felt bad for having to ask that of him, but her girls came first. One obstacle out of the way Kim relaxed and they began to catch up on each other's lives. She had forgotten how easy and comfortable it was to talk to Tommy, maybe they could end up being friends after all.

Kenley was supposed to be recording times on the clipboard, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Ryder. His muscles rippling as each stroke brought him closer to the wall. It was a truly hypnotizing sight, until the coach blew the whistle to signal that practice was over. Kenley quickly jotted down approximant times as the coach talked to the swimmers. She just finished as the guys went to the locker rooms to dry off. Normally she would have timed it so that she could walk out with Ryder, but she had to pick Kiara up from choir practice. So she just turned the times in, grabbed her stuff, and headed out the door.

She was about halfway to her car when she was attacked. Five harpies surrounded her and began to pull at her clothes, trying to lift her into the air. Kenley knocked four down with a tremor and kicked the fifth in the stomach. The harpies recovered quickly and began to bear down on her. She blocked a punch to her face and went to jab when her arm was yanked back. Kenley kicked the harpy behind her in the stomach freeing up her hand, but getting her foot caught. No matter how much she kicked, punched, and shook the earth it didn't seem to be enough. She was just about to shake the ground when they succeeded in knocking her unconscious. The harpies easily lifted her into the air and took her to their masters.

Hera was pacing when the harpies arrived with Kenley. Smiling she instructed them to lay her on the alter before sending them away. A low purr from the corner had her looking toward the monster they had just created. His head was that of a lion with glowing eyes and rows of sharp white teeth. He had the body of a man, though it was scarred from many battles and his fingernails were as sharp as talons.

Tentatively he took another gentle sniff of the air and said, "She's ripe with fear."

"Break her Phobos." Hera commanded as she left to give the monster some privacy.

Smiling Phobos turned to his captive and began to weave his way through her mind to her darkest fear. Once he discovered it he began to use it against her, breaking her spirit so that she would eventually give up her powers.

When Kenley woke up she was surprised to find herself in her room. Her alarm was going off as she lay there trying to remember what had happened after swim practice. Strangely she was drawing a blank.

"Get up or we'll be late for school!" A shout came through her door.

Kenley rolled her eyes and got up to get ready for school. Obviously her sister was in crabby mood so she didn't take as much time to get ready as she normally would have. She still looked good though, and drove to school in a happy mood. When they arrived the sisters went off in different directions to find their friends. Kenley smiled and hugged her best friend Lacy in greeting. Lacy gave a shriek and pushed Kenley back, causing her to lose her balance and fall.

"What was that for?" Kenley asked getting up and dusting her butt off.

"What are you trying to do loser cop a feel or something?" Lacy glared as she shuddered.

Kenley looked at Lacy funny and then replied, "We always hug each other. We've been best friends since like kindergarten."

"Maybe in your dreams," Lacy snorted. "I don't befriend losers."

Kenley stood there dumbfounded as Lacy flipped her hair and marched off. Taking a deep breath, she shook it off and went to her locker. She grabbed her books and went to her first and favorite class of the day, science with Dr. O. He was her favorite teacher and she was really excelling in his class. Today they were starting fossilization and Kenley couldn't wait. Before she could get to her seat though, Dr O. stopped her.

"Sorry Kenley, but you are going to have to leave." He informed her, catching the whole class's attention.

"Why? What's wrong Dr. O?" Kenley asked worried if someone had been hurt.

"You are just too stupid to teach." He answered handing her the latest test they had just taken.

Kenley was flabbergasted to see she had missed every question. "How is this possible? Genetics is one of my best subjects."

Dr. O. laughed, "Are you kidding me? You are one of the dumbest students I have ever had. So I'm kicking you out of my class."

The roaring laughter of her classmates echoed in Kenley's ears and she was shoved out of the classroom. What in the hell was going on? Was this some huge practical joke or just gang up on Kenley day? Not knowing what to do, Kenley headed to the office to try to figure this out. She was surprised to see her mom standing at the front desk flirting with the principle! Shaking her head, she checked one more time and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom, what's going on?" She asked gaining their attention.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Kim snapped at her daughter. "God, you are so needy."

Kenley stood there not knowing what to say. Her mom had never talked to her this way. "I was just wondering what you were doing here. Did I forget something?"

Rolling her eyes, Kim answered, "Not that I care. I'm here to see your sister."

"Oh by the way Kenley, we decided to just announce Jenna McKee homecoming queen." The principle cut in. "I mean it's not like anyone would have voted for you anyway."

"Excuse me!" Kenley gasped, "I happen to be liked by most of the student body!"

"Delusional, not a good sign," Principle Gibbs whispered loudly to Kim.

"I told you she was my mistake child." Kim retorted with a snort.

Kenley couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her mother say that about her? She quickly fled the office and tried to find someone who could help her figure out what was going on.

Kiara got fed up waiting for her sister to pick her up so she called her mom. She was fuming as they drove by the rec center to see what was taking Kenley so long. Her sister was no doubt shamelessly flirting with Ryder and had forgotten all about her. They pulled into the parking lot and found that Kenley's car was the only one there. The rec center had closed for the evening and no one else was around. Kim started to worry when she found Kenley's keys lying on the pavement.

"Let's go to Metis and see if she knows where Kenley is." Kiara suggested as she took her mom's hand.

They traveled through the shadows to their base. Metis came to life immediately, sensing their concerns. She went into a trance trying to locate Kenley while Kiara gathered the others.

Metis gasped and her eyes snapped open. "She's trapped in her worst nightmare."

She projected her mind link with Kenley onto the viewing glass.

They watched as Ryder, Levi, and Jeff laughed at Kenley.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryder asked with malicious laughter. "Why would I ever want to go out with a girl like you?"

"When are you going to get it through you thick head that nobody wants you?" Levi inquired shaking his head.

"Even I don't want you." Jeff added.

The viewing glass went dark as Kenley ran away crying.

"I would never say that!" Levi and Jeff exclaimed in outrage.

"What is that _bitch_ doing to my sister?" Kiara asked rage filling her voice and shadows filling the room.

"She has created a monster, Phobos that preys on your fears. He has trapped Kenley in a world where her darkest fear come to life." Metis answered looking at her warriors. "Hera is hoping to break Kenley's spirit enough so that she will give up her powers."

"What can we do to get her out of there?" Kim questioned as her own temper spiked.

"One of you must go into the nightmare and help Kenley over come her fear of rejection." Metis replied looking at her warriors.

"I'll go," Kim, Tommy, Kiara, Levi, Jeff, and Blair answered in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I'm so glad that I was able to finish this chapter before Christmas, my present to you guys. I hope that you enjoy it and a special thank you to Inhuman X for giving me the idea to work with Phobos, the god of fear. Oddly enough when I researching him I discovered that he is the son of Ares and Aphrodite. If you guys have anymore gods or goddess that you want to see in here just let me know and I will do my best to put them in here. Please read and review as always and I will catch you all on the flip side!**


	10. A Close Call

Tears blurred her vision as she ran away from the laughter. Why was this happening? Everyone she cared about was turning on her, rejecting her in the cruelest ways possible. When she couldn't run anymore, Kenley sank down into a secluded corner. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head as the tears streamed down her face. The day's events replayed over and over again in her mind, slowly driving her crazy. Kenley began to rock back and forth trying to wake herself up, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare.

"You're pathetic you know that?" A voice said disdainfully above her.

Kenley looked up at her sister, the one person who hadn't stabbed her in the back…yet. "Go away Kiara, just leave me alone."

Rolling her eyes, Kiara continued as if Kenley hadn't even spoken. "You brought this on yourself you know. If you would just get rid of those stupid powers people would be more willing to accept you. Instead you choose to keep them and isolate yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Kenley asked confused. "You have powers too and I don't see anyone shunning you. Besides we need to protect them against Zeus and Hera.

"That's because I was smart and gave them up at the first chance I could get. And when we found out Metis was lying then it was an easy choice."

Kenley shook her head trying to wrap her mind around everything her sister was telling her. It just didn't make any sense; Kiara had been one of the first to jump on board with the whole ranger thing. Why would she turn against Metis now? Unless Metis really had lied to them, Kenley knew her sister couldn't stand liars.

Hera, disguised as Kiara, squatted next to the girl and whispered temptingly in her ear. "Just think if you give up your powers things can go back to the way they were before. You will be accepted and popular once more. Isn't that what you want?"

Kenley closed her eyes and imagined the way things used to be. Lacy, Cindy, Tara, and her walking to class as they chatted about the current gossip. Ryder leaning against her locker, flirting with her as she got her books. Her mom smiling and talking about their days when Kenley got home from school. She wanted it back, all of it. Kenley was desperate enough to give up her powers so that things could return to normal.

"What do I have to do?" She finally asked looking up at her sister.

Metis looked at her warriors, happy that they were all willing to brave this monster to save Kenley. "It touches me that you all care about her, but I'm afraid I only have power enough to send one into her mind.

Before anyone else could say anything Jeff stepped forward and announced, "I'm going."

Kiara balked, "Are you kidding me? She's my sister if anyone is going to go it's me."

"She my daughter," Kim interrupted. "I'm the one who's going to go get her."

Shaking his head, Jeff explained, "Both of you are too close to the situation. She's not going to believe anyone at first. That will frustrate you, Kiara, and we all know that when you are frustrated it comes out of your mouth. It will only succeed in pushing her further away. Mrs. Bentley you've been used against her before, so it's just going to make her more confused and upset. I'm what she needs, someone from the outside."

"His logic is sound," Blair stated with a small smile of apology to Kiara.

"And just why do you want to go in so badly?" Kiara asked tightly. "Dr. O, Levi, or Blair could go just as easily."

"Because I care about her!" Jeffery admitted.

"We don't have anymore time." Metis interrupted looking towards the globe. "She's getting ready to give up her powers. Jeffery you need to convince Kenley to admit that her nightmare isn't real. You need to get her to wake up and fight this monster."

Jeffery nodded to Metis as she reached out and lightly touched his forehead. His body went tingly, like all his limbs had fallen asleep. Pressure built up in his head until it was about to bust. The next thing he knew he was looking at his body laying crumpled up on the floor with his teammates standing around. With that he went into Kenley's dream world. It felt rather weird to have his mind and body separate, but this was for Kenley. For her he would do anything.

Jeffery was standing, like he had been in the museum, but now he was in the school hallway. He took off running toward where he had last seen Kenley in Metis' globe. Without stopping he ran smack into Kenley, arm snaking around her waist as he jerked her away from Hera. Jeffery continued to run, dragging Kenley with him until he was sure that they were safe for the moment.

"What is wrong with you? Come back to pick on the freak some more. I got your message the first time." Kenley snapped pushing away from Jeffery and crossed her arms.

"I don't think you're a freak and she's not your sister." Kenley just stared. "This is a cruel trick, attacking your phobia of rejection to get you to give up your powers. Think about it, Kenley, has your sister ever treated you like that, have I ever treated you like that."

Kenley felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to understand what he was saying. Was this some cruel joke that they were playing on her? Trying to get a rise out of the school freak for a laugh, or were Hera and Zeus truly behind this? All of this thinking was giving her a head ache. She just wanted to go home, curl up in bed and pretend this was a bad dream.

Jeffery saw her thoughts written all over her face and said, "This is a nightmare, Kenley. Your mom loves, your sister has your back no matter what, and everyone cares about you. Come on your Kenley Bentley the most beautiful and confident girl in school. Half the guys on my track team would kill to go out with you. If you don't believe me think back to the last formal. How many guys asked you out? I know I saw at least six. You need to wake up and fight to end this."

"Actually it was about eleven, but…" Kenley stopped to really think about the last dance and what was going on now. She felt dumb as she realized that this was not her world. In her world everyone loved her! She was the queen of the school. "Oh I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"There's the Kenley we all know and love." Jeffery said flashing a crooked grin. "Will you just wake up now so you can kick some ass? This is your show; we'll handle the details later."

She smiled at him before looking skyward and screamed, "Enough!"

The world around her melted and she found herself staring up at a monster so hideous she felt nauseous.

"Dude you really need a makeover," Kenley stated as she flipped off the alter, twisting in midair and landed facing him.

Phobos laughed and lunged forward, claws out. Kenley danced out of the way, spinning until she was behind him. Her leg shot out, nailing Phobos in the ass and sending him flying forward. He quickly bounded up and rushed at her, hands clasping her shoulders smashing her into the cave wall. Kenley choked on his foul breath as she brought her hands up to protect her face. Using her knee she slammed it into his gut, forcing him to let her go. She then stuck her leg behind him and forcefully pushed him backward making sure to pull her hands back so that she wouldn't fall with him. Just as she was bringing her foot down on his sternum, Phobos rolled away and managed to get up. He lashed out with his claws connecting with her cheek. Kenley lost her balance slightly, but recovered enough to block his next attack with her forearm. Suddenly the world went black and Kenley could no longer see. The fist connected with the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

"You're all alone, Kenley." A feminine voice taunted in her head. "No one is coming to save you."

At first Kenley felt panic well up inside her, as if she were in the dream world. Then she heard Jeffery's voice, reminding her that they had her back that _he_ had her back. Pushing the panic back, Kenley rose to her feet and faced Phobos. She stumbled back when something connected with her stomach, but didn't go down. Using her hearing she managed to the majority of the attacks, even landing some luck blows. Still she knew that she would have to be able to see to finish him off.

Calling on her power, Kenley felt her trident radiate in her hands. A soft blue glow began to fill her vision, not enough to chase the darkness away but enough for her to see by. She brought the trident up just in time to block Phobos's claws from catching her full in the face. Kenley then swung the butt of her trident around, catching Phobos in the head. He staggered back slightly and Kenley took advantage. Using her trident she swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. Phobos rolled over just as Kenley stabbed him with her trident.

Phobos disappeared with a piercing howl as the cave began to rattle. The darkness was still clouding her vision, making it difficult for her to see her way out. The cave was beginning to collapse around her and she needed to get out now. Kenley stumbled towards what she thought was the entrance when she felt a pull around her middle. The next thing she knew she was falling into Jeffery's arms back in their command center.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while! My gosh you would think I had forgotten about this story. I didn't, but for some reason this chapter has been giving me all sorts of trouble. I personally blame Kenley, she can be so stubborn sometimes. Anyway, yah a little romance is beginning. Not the romance that I had planned on starting, but what can I say. When my characters scream at me to do something, I need to do it. I hope that you all enjoy this and I promise that I won't take another six months to update. Send me a review on your thoughts, questions, concerns or anything else! I always do a little happy dance when I get reviews!**


End file.
